Fugenjikkou Soushisouai
by volk-krosh
Summary: Shiziru and Natsuki are now living together after the festival. And go out to a café. There's something Natsuki doesn't understand. Shoujoai. HumorAngstRomance


A/N:

Ok, so this is my first ShizNat fic. I have already stated my incapacity to write such thing more than once. Simply because I lack the skills to handle angst very well and I believe a ShizNat fic without angst is like a cake without cherry. It just won't do.

Yet this is a small token I humbly present to a very special girl that has granted me the bliss of her company and friendship. She has afforded me the exceptional gift of her support and care and taken me as her Onee-sama. And on the evil side, I have introduced her to the wicked world of the Mai series. _To the one Rosa Yeskaoda En Bouton. Arigato Gozaimasu Jc._

I post this one shot of course for all of you to read. And if at all possibly enjoy.

If you think it's good or just want to comment on it, or even if you think it's really bad and shouldn't even be here. Feel more than free to review it. Any comments are greatly appreciated. Just try to keep in mind my best isn't the Mai series nor has it ever been intended to be. As much as I love them.

Fugen-jikkou Soushi-souai 

She was late. She knew it yet she cared little, Shizuru would never leave without her and she needed to find just the perfect one. Not because she would be scolded if she didn't. which of course she wouldn't but because she just wanted for once to give something back to her.

She had been horrible before and during the festival. And now that they had both went past the drama and were finally able to enjoy their time together. Shizuru in Fuuka University and Natsuki still on high school. They had got a room just for the both of them in campus thanks to the well-connected older girl, and the wise use of her own skills of course.

Shizuru had made her feelings more than clear to the raven-haired girl more than once and Natsuki had finally realized she loved this girl the most. Their dieing together was something they both looked backed to from time to time, superficially sadness aroused but secretly both of them saw it as a sweet way to go. In their lover's arms.

Either way, right now the bike driving girl was in the middle of a mall trying to find a particular item and Shizuru was waiting for her in a near by café. Not that she was aware of her little tiger's whereabouts at the moment.

Shizuru had always been one to wait for her. She didn't mind staying for hours in a place just in order to see her treasure for a few seconds. The fact that she did gave her some level of joy. It was the satisfaction a fructuous job gives.

Natsuki walked, ran and explored every single store that seemed to be able to have what she needed. Today it was a normal day. No more special than the last but she had woken up feeling the urge of buying this particular item and she wasn't going to give up this easily.

Shizuru on the other hand had done nothing but comply with her lover's thoughts and rather unusual request.

This morning when she woke up, her bed was empty; her lover wasn't by her side like she was every morning, which meant something had to be tremendously wrong with the world.

But **before** she gave into internal panic, due to the fact that her girlfriend was most certainly not a morning person and if she was missing so early it had to be that _she had been kidnapped by aliens that managed to swap her from her side without a single sound and would be doing all kind of weird experiments with her before she finally woke up and gave in to a ranting attack and ended up killing them all or herself in the process._ Which of course was the only logical explication on her mind for such situation, she saw a note on her pillow.

If they wanted her to pay ransom money, which was again her first thought. She was fine with it, she at the moment didn't stop to wonder why would aliens want ransom money, or even why was she so stuck with the idea of aliens inside her bedroom kidnapping Natsuki no less; but this was her thought process at the moment. However when she opened the note she saw Natsuki's handwriting with a simple:

"Shizuru,

Meet me in the café by the park at 12.

P.S.

If you order green tea again I'll slaughter you.

Natsuki."

After reading the note several times she giggled. Perhaps she had been spending too much time with Natsuki. And that was starting to get the bike lover's very uncommon common sense inside her mind now. She of course shook that thought off. There was no such thing as "too much time with Natsuki" every single second by her side was glory. And she had no doubt about that. Even if it meant having a panic reaction to kidnapping-aliens-related thinking, it was most certainly worth it.

After allowing herself to have a long bath she got dressed and headed towards the café her sweet not-alien-kidnapped-girl had requested her to. She had got there several minutes earlier although she had walked all the way at a slow pace. And she knew very well that even though it was Natsuki the one to give the time, she would most likely show up at least an hour late. Being in time had never been one of Natsuki's virtues. She of course didn't mind, drinking a cup of tea was something she was always pleased to do, and it had already become a habit to do so while playing little scenes from her past with Natsuki in her head.

This allowed her to be just a tad more mischievous around the athletic girl when she was around. The blush in her cheeks was simply priceless and had to be cherished like a precious gift. She knew very well not anyone could bring it out and better yet, no one could do it like her. Those had been Natsuki's words after all, not her own.

It was true they had their little secrets. There was a smile from Shizuru only Natsuki knew, only she deserved it, and the older woman was pleased to keep it like that. They knew they loved each other very deeply.

Once Natsuki had got Shizuru to watch an old movie with her, she had tried her best at indulging the former president just so she said yes. Without the realization that she would have complied just the same had she just went ahead and asked.

She even went through the trouble of asking a red haired friend of her's for the DVD. It of course hadn't been Mai because the drama would have been unbearable and she didn't have that kind of movie anyway, but this new friend loved them both and knew exactly what Natsuki wanted the film for so she gave it without a second thought, but not without teasing her about her love for lingerie as some sort of repayment.

In this movie a young man was killed and death it self made a trip into the humans' everyday life trough his body. The idea of it sounded rather morbid but the movie itself was rather sweet it had romance and kiddy fun. And in this movie something had been said. Something Natsuki repeated when the film was over.

"Love is knowing the other person's darkest side. The darkest secrets. And being ok with it."

That was what they had, and that was the reason Natsuki had so eagerly made her see this. It was true, perhaps she was afraid of the world getting to know her hence she never let them in, creating a sweet mask to wear in front of them all so they could all see it and praise it. But in the end, she had taken that mask and tossed it aside when she found Natsuki. She hadn't ever needed to be someone else in front of her and the moments when she was were the ones Natsuki rejected, reacting perhaps like an animal, deflecting hypocrisy and being docile to true attentions.

She was deep inside her thoughts when a very familiar form pounced her from behind. At first she worried about her tea spilling and burning the leaping girl, but with a quick glance she realized this wasn't going to happen and entered her normal mode.

"Ara, ara is Natsuki trying to have me right here? I wouldn't have thought she wanted me that badly."

"Shi-Shizuru!" Natsuki quickly blushed at the older girl's words. She did want her but there was no need for her to behave like **that** in a public place. "I asked you to meet me here, didn't I?"

"I would have never thought Natsuki liked this kind of adrenaline. Some people find public places rather enthusing but Natsuki should have warned me" Shizuru knew fully well this wasn't the case but enjoyed to see the raven-haired girl's eyebrow twitch ever so noticeable. While she herself held a characteristic calm and sweet smile in her face.

"I-ia Shizuru! It's nothing like that, can't I just want to have tea with you in a nice place for a change?" Natsuki looked away while saying the last words, as much as she loved that demon woman, she had a special way to get to her that simply staggered her. Which of course amused the taller woman no end.

They both sat down and to Shizuru's surprise Natsuki didn't order her usual mount of ice cream, instead she asked for the same Shizuru was having without even stopping to wonder what it was.

This was perhaps why Natsuki had asked her not to get green tea. Very few people really understand the beauty of it, Natsuki liked cherry and jasmine better and thankfully this had been Shizuru's choice for the day. Not an average choice for her, but she liked the way Natsuki smiled without realizing every time she smelled the scent of this particular mix of tea.

They simply watched time pass while they sat across from each other sipping their cups and enjoyed the sight. This was normal behavior on Shizuru's side but for Natsuki this wasn't normal in the least which worried the former to no end, but not wanting to push her wild little girl, she decided to go to more sophisticated ways than just asking and proceeded to study every reaction from Natsuki. Once they finished their warm drinks, Shizuru proposed they took a walk down the park.

When they left the café, Shizuru noticed Natsuki was carrying a medium size black bag in her hand. The whole time Natsuki seemed to want to say something but didn't so they finally came to sit in a bench by a small pond.

"Is something bothering Natsuki?" Shizuru said in an utmost calm manner, having all her other moves proved ineffective approaching the matter directly seemed like the best option.

Natsuki simply shook her head and said "I just felt like seeing what being you felt for a while…" yet the feeling that something wasn't right with the picture made Shizuru speak once again.

"And why did Natsuki want to do such thing?"

"Because… I…" Something inside Shizuru's heart shrunk waiting to hear something unpleasant coming from her little girl's mouth. "I just have never got girls like you Shizuru" was all that came.

Shizuru could feel her heart slowly rip, but she just had to go further if Natsuki didn't understand her perhaps it wasn't as bad as she thought. She knew the time to talk about certain things was always outside the door she had just never wanted to see it. So she asked with the little strength she had at the moment.

"What doesn't Natsuki understand?" She knew the answer to that could very well put an end to all her happiness but living a lie wasn't an option. _Coins are circular – flip, spin, drop the dime. You never know which face will show._

Natsuki took the item contained inside the black bag before she carried on. Shizuru didn't see it until it was right on her face. And Natsuki said in a loud voice "I don't understand girls that like plush tigers and ask for them in their sleep!"

Shizuru was shocked _to say the least_, she thought Natsuki was going to attack her for a second, but then realized she was presented with the most beautiful soft white tiger and her lover was the one to give it to her, she delicately took it between her arms and looked wondering at Natsuki. The stuffed animal gave her a familiar feeling, very much like the one she got when she hugged the mayo-loving girl.

Natsuki picked up on her face and started explaining herself, "Well Shizuru, last night you talked about wanting a white miss tiger and you just looked so cute asking for it I couldn't resist. But I don't understand girls that like that kind of thing, which is why today I just felt like being like you for a while, but… Meh I still don't get it" the carefree girl looked up top the sky while saying this and was taken back when her always-controlled companion swooped her and kissed her out of the blue.

Shizuru ravished her until they both had to gasp for air, it was Natsuki's time to be shocked; she looked at Shizuru with the most unbelieving look and got a warm smile in response. "Shiawase da wa … Natsuki… Aishiteru"

As much as she knew Shizuru loved her, she never thought she'd hear such words come from her, nor did she see herself saying "Aishiteruze" back. Yet she did and she was happy it happened.

Shizuru had a kawaii side and Natsuki had now seen that too. She cared little about what her dark side was, every one had one. What she cared the most was that they were able to share it all, good, bad, cute, ugly, happy and sad. They belonged to each other and now they had a tiger to stand for it. And soon a blanket would be added. Just for the fun of it all.

The Japanese used on this:

Fugen-jikkou: silent action (action speaks louder than words)

Soushi-souai: to be in love with one another

Shiawase da wa: I'm happy

Kawaii: cute

Aishiteru: I love you. This is special because though Japanese people may exteriorize their feelings, they usually say "suki" and they hardly go beyond that. Suki has a more soft meaning, more similar to "like" than to "love".

And that was it…

Once again:

Did you like it?

Did you hate it?

Do you think it needs some tomatoes?

Perhaps you are more on Natsuki's side and want some mayo?

Don't leave without telling… Review it!


End file.
